


Green #1

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: G, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green #1

 

 

Chapter 6: Colours: Green 1

**Title: Green #1**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Jack knows his team needs a break  
Spoilers: Exit Wounds  
Warnings: None  
Rating: pg  
  
A/N Okay Green #2 was actually written before Green #1 but i wasn't sure about it, so i wrote another completely different fic and then i thought 'what the hell' and decided to post both!

Since losing Owen and Toshiko life had been hectic, Jack knew they were all working far harder than they should have been as none of them were ready to even think about replacing their lost team mates, friends, no family he told himself.

He himself was even feeling the effects despite rarely needing sleep and if that was the case then Ianto and Gwen must be close to breaking point, as he watched them through his office wall he couldn't miss the signs of fatigue of his friend and his lover.

Paperwork could wait he decided as he picked up his coat and headed down into the main hub, they all needed to get out in the fresh air and take a moment to remind themselves that they were alive and work wasn't everything.

“Going somewhere Jack?” Ianto asked, looking up from the paperwork he was filling it at what had been Toshiko's workstation.

“We all are, grab your coats.” Jack told them, holding up the keys to the SUV.

“Where?” Gwen asked as she slipped in her leather jacket.

“You'll see.” Jack grinned.

Ianto and Gwen both gave each other and Jack curious looks as he drove, deeper and deeper into the countryside. They had tried countless times to ask him where they were going but he refused to answer other than to say it was nothing to do with the rift.

They had been driving north for about three hours before they realised where they were headed, it was popping up more and more often on the signs and by the time they had travelled for another half an hour both Ianto and Gwen were positive where they were going.

“Jack, why are we headed to Snowdon?” Gwen finally voiced both their thoughts.

“You'll see.” Jack replied evasively.

“Better be worth the drive, my bums gone numb.” Ianto complained, stifling a yawn.

“I'll have to wake it up when we get there then.” Jack grinned.

“Can I watch?” Gwen laughed.

“No!” Ianto replied, glaring at Jack before all three of them burst into laughter for the first time in weeks.

Jack smiled to himself, they hadn't even got there yet and his plan was working. When he finally pulled the SUV to a stop at the bottom of Snowdon they all clambered out and stretched their legs and couldn't help but rub the palms of their hands over their numb bums.

“Okay, lets go!” Jack stated.

“You mean you want us to climb Snowdon?” Ianto asked frowning. “None of us are dressed for mountain climbing.”

“Well, we won't be going far, just up the path a little, no mountaineering equipment required.” He assured them, taking one of their hands in each of his and leading them towards the mountain.

The day was bright and sunny if a little chilly, spring was well on it's way and the surrounding countryside was looking lush and green as they made their way up the path. Gwen had let go of Jack's hand and was walking a little ahead of him and Ianto, letting them just be together.

“Okay, this should so us.” Jack told them after what seemed like a lifetime of walking uphill.

There was a wide grassy ledge, Jack sat on it pulling Ianto down with him and patted the ground the other side of him indicating that Gwen should sit too.

“If I get grass stains on my jeans you will be replacing them Jack.” She grumbled as she sat in the long grass.

“Are you planning to rolling around on the grass, as form my experience just sitting on it doesn't induce stains?” Ianto grinned at her.

“Oh you have experience at rolling around on the grass do you?” Gwen chuckled at Ianto.

“I've had my moments.” Ianto replied, blushing a little.

“Without me?” Jack asked, giving him a look of mock horror.

Ianto slapped him on the arm. “Behave, so, why have you dragged us half way up a mountain?”

“Half way, I don't think so, in fact ...” Jack began but got cut off by Gwen.

“Jack!”

“This!” Jack exclaimed loudly, spreading his arms wide at the scenery. “Green, fresh and new.”

“Ah.” Ianto replied.

“What?” Gwen asked.

“If I'm correct Jack brought us here to get us out of the hub, somewhere where it's green and peaceful and therefore relaxing to remind us that life goes on no matter what happens.” Ianto replied.

“Exactly.” Jack told him. “We have to think about moving on, we can't keep trying to do everything ourselves. I know it's not going to be easy but we have to do this.”

“I think I agree.” Gwen replied quietly.

Ianto nodded. “It's time.”

“Settled! Now, lets make the most of this scenery before we have to face the next things the rift throws at us.” Jack grinned at Ianto as if forgetting Gwen was with them.

“I'm going to walk a little further.” She said, getting to her feet and brushing off the seat of her jeans.

“Don't get lost.” Jack called after her retreating figure.

“So, nice scenery.” Ianto told Jack grinning.

“It sure is, it's just gorgeous.” Jack replied before pushing Ianto onto his back and kissing him soundly.

The End.


End file.
